Wasting all These Tears
by BreannaM13
Summary: Deacon confronts Luke about being with Rayna and she isnt very happy about it! Story is better than the summary. Happy Reading Y'all! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Wasting All These Tears

Luke had just got off stage when he heard his name "Hey Luke," Deacon shouted. "Hey, Bud what's up?" Luke answered as he approached Deacon. "I need you to break up with Rayna Right now?" Deacon commanded. "What? Who the hell do you think you are?" Luke yelled as he got in Deacons face. "Who do I think I am? I am Deacon Claybourne. Me and Ray have a whole lotta history, Maddie is my child, Daphne is as good as, yeah I know I fucked up, but I love her with all my heart she is my everything, and although I may not deserve her you sure in the hell don't!" Luke's face went blank "I think you should go before I call security!" Deacon turned around and left the arena.

Luke went back to his dressing room and picked up his phone to call Rayna and notice there was a text message from her saying_"Hey Babe your show was great ill be right back I have to go grab a couple things room the store for tonight. See ya in a bit3!" _Luke sat down on the couch and redialed Rayna's number. "Hey Babe I'm almost done..." Luke cut her off and said " You need to come back right now!" "Is everything alright?" Rayna said very unsure of what could have went wrong. "I'll explain when you get back or you will!" Luke said before he hung up the phone. Rayna quickly got what she needed and left.

Rayna reached the arena and made her way to the dressing room and knocked on the door. Luke opened it and Rayna asked "What's going on?" as she walked in the room. "Well deacon came up to me after the show and told me to leave you. That Maddie was his father not Teddy and that he deserved you more than I did. Oh and that he loved you with all his..." "STOP!" Rayna shouted. "Look Darlin' I think we should take a brake and ill give you some time to sort this stuff out with Deacon, Maddie and Teddy." Luke said calmly. "Babe i just need to go talk to Deacon, You don't have to leave," Rayna said trying to hold back the tears. "Ray look i wanna be with you. I just think that you should just go sort things out first before we go any farther in our relationship." Luke says softly as he places his hand on her hips and there lips touch. As a tear runs down Rayna's face he wipes it away with his thumb. "Okay I better go," Ray says as she turns towards the door. "I'll be here for you when you get everything together." Luke whisper's. Rayna turns around and smiles and walks out.

Rayna gets to her car and call's Deacon and it went to his voicemail. She hangs up and calls again, and he answered "Hey Ray. Whats up?" "God Damn it Deacon I need to talk to you right now in person where are you?" "I'm at my house." "Okay I'm almost there" Rayna replied and hung up the phone.

Rayna pulls in Deacon's driveway and goes up to the front door as she knocking she hears him yell "Coming." When he reached the door and opened it Rayna barged in."Sure, come right in." Deacon said with a smile. "How could you? You had no right!" Rayna yelled throwing her arms in the air. " Ray listen, I love you and it kills me seeing you with someone thats not me. I know I fucked up along time ago but we have a daughter together and I want to be a family, I want to be the dad I haven't been for the last 13 years. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Deacon said as he gazed into Rayna's eyes. "Deacon why haven't you told me this before?" "I've tried Ray but as stubborn as you are you didn't want to hear it!" " Deacon I love you I will always love you but I just don't know. When you found out about Maddie you almost killed both of us. What happens down the road if we don't end up staying together? I cant take that risk again, for Maddie and Daphne's sake."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously -Rayna pulls in Deacon's driveway and goes up to the front door as she knocking she hears him yell "Coming." When he reached the door and opened it Rayna barged in."Sure, come right in." Deacon said with a smile. "How could you? You had no right!" Rayna yelled throwing her arms in the air. " Ray listen, I love you and it kills me seeing you with someone thats not me. I know I f*** up along time ago but we have a daughter together and I want to be a family, I want to be the dad I haven't been for the last 13 years. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Deacon said as he gazed into Rayna's eyes. "Deacon why haven't you told me this before?" "I've tried Ray but as stubborn as you are you didn't want to hear it!" " Deacon I love you I will always love you but I just don't know. When you found out about Maddie you almost killed both of us. What happens down the road if we don't end up staying together? I cant take that risk again, for Maddie and Daphne's sake."

Chapter 2

"I love you Ray," Deacon says as he puts his hand on Rayna's. "Deacon I need to think about this, I am looking out for our daughter and Daphne," Rayna spoke as she got off the couch and headed towards the door. "Ray, wait," Deacon got off the couch and walked towards her, stopped in front of her, grabbed her hips and kissed her. Rayna kissed him back for a quick second until she realized what was happening and pulled away. She didn't say a word, but turned and walked out the door.

When Rayna got to her house she immediatly called Tandy. Tandy answered, "Hey Babe." "I need you to come over right now!" "Okay I'll be there in a half hour. Is everything okay?" Tandy asked. "I'll explain when you get here," Rayna said as she hung up the phone.

Rayna heard the door bell "Coming," she said as she scurried to the door. "Hey what's up I was worried about you so I got over here as fast as I could," Tandy said as they walked towards the kitchen. Rayna got two glasses and poured them some red wine. " Well I need some help," Rayna said. "With?," asked Tandy. "Deacon." "Oh Sweetie what has he done now?" "Well he confronted Luke about me and him being together and told him to break up with me," Rayna explained. " What is wrong with him? I mean he can go out and date who ever he wants but when you get a nice guy he goes and tries to ruin it!" Tandy spoke loudly. "Tandy stop please just listen to what I have to tell you!" Rayna shouted. "Okay," Tandy now spoke softly. "He told me that he loved me and seeing me with someone besides him just kills him inside, and you know what I know exactly how he feels because I go through it everyday. I wake up every morning, roll over and just hope that he is laying next to me. I love him so much. I just want us together, for Maddie," Rayna said in one long breath. "Well honey he did almost kill you and himself when he found out about Maddie," said Tandy. "I know that's why I don't now if I can take that chance again. I just needed to get that off my chest and explain what happened," Rayna said as she paced through the kitchen as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Sweetheart don't cry. See this is what he does to you, he hurts you." "I don't understand why I keep wasting all these tears on him. That's it!" as Rayna runs to the living room and grabs her notebook "What's it?" Asked Tandy. "Thanks sis you helped a lot. Love you," Rayna said as she scribbled down some words on her notebook. "Glad I could help. I'll call you later to check on you." "Okay," Rayna said as she was still writing.

Later that night Rayna finally finished the song after a bottle of wine and a few more tears. She sat on the couch for hours drinking and crying, trying to figure out what to do about Deacon.

It's 2:15 a.m and Daphne comes down stairs for a glass of water and sees Rayna sitting on the couch crying and drinking wine straight out of the bottle. She immediately runs back upstairs quietly. She reached Maddie's room and jumped on her bed to wake her up. "Maddie wake up mom's downstairs and she crying and drink again!" "Okay go back to bed I'll go talk to her." Maddie says as she climbs out of bed and puts on her glasses.

Maddie walks down the stairs and over to the couch. "Mom are you okay?" She asks. "Ya sweetie I'm fine did I wake you up?" Rayna says as she wipes away the tears running down her cheeks. "No but I think it's time for you to go upstairs to bed. Come on I'll help you." As Maddie helped Rayna off the couch she asks, "are you crying because of Deacon?" Rayna looked at her and nodded. They reached the front of her bedroom door and Rayna kissed Maddie's forehead and went to bed.

The next morning Maddie tells Rayna that she has a stomach ache and doesn't want to go to school. So Rayna calls Tandy and asks if she could keep an eye on Maddie for a couple hours but Maddie insisted that she was old enough to stay by herself. So Rayna made a deal with her, "Okay you can stay here by youself for a couple hours while I take your sister to school and run a couple of errands. Promise me that you will stay home and not leave." "I promise," Maddie said. Rayna kissed her head and walked out the door.

Maddie watched out the window to make sure that Rayna was all the way out of the drive way and she ran up stairs and got dressed. After she got dressed she called a cab and headed towards Deacon's house. The cab stopped in front and Maddie got out. Once she reached the door she knocked three times and Deacon answered. "Hey Maddie, what are you doing here? Come in, shouldn't you be in school?". "Deacon what the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you have put my mom through? She sits up every night on the couch drinking and crying over you and how much you have hurt her. I know it wasnt all her falt but if I was her I would of kept me away from you too! You know how you reacted and he just didnt want me to get hurt," Maddie said throwing her hands up in the air. Deacon just sat there in shock on where this was all coming from and finally got out a few word's "Maddie sweetheart, Im really sorry but I wanna make it up to you and your mom but I need you help. Will you convince you mom to com to the Bluebird on Thursday and I will try and make every thing better." "What are you going to do?" Asked Maddie. "Im going to write her a song."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the delay i was really sick for about 2 weeks and have had really bad writers block but here it is hope you like it. M Rating is coming. And thanks a bunch to Natbenson and Nashville1211 for the help with this chapter. Please Review :)**

Previously- The cab stopped in front and Maddie got out. Once she reached the door she knocked three times and Deacon answered. "Hey Maddie, what are you doing here? Come in, shouldn't you be in school?". "Deacon what the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what you have put my mom through? She sits up every night on the couch drinking and crying over you and how much you have hurt her. I know it wasnt all her falt but if I was her I would of kept me away from you too! You know how you reacted and he just didnt want me to get hurt," Maddie said throwing her hands up in the air. Deacon just sat there in shock on where this was all coming from and finally got out a few word's "Maddie sweetheart, Im really sorry but I wanna make it up to you and your mom but I need you help. Will you convince you mom to com to the Bluebird on Thursday and I will try and make every thing better." "What are you going to do?" Asked Maddie. "Im going to write her a song."

**Chapter 3**

Deacon dropped Maddie off at home and she hurried inside. Rayna was standing in the kitchen by the counter, "where did you go?" Rayna asked Maddie as she shut the door. "Oh, I went to Tallia's to work on our project she was home sick too so I though we could get some work done," Maddie said as she headed towards the stairs. Rayna gave her a look and thought to her self, "oh yeah right, she went to go see Deacon. What happened? What did they talk about?'' "Oh mom, Deacon texted me and said that he is playing at The Bluebird on Thursday and that we should go watch him perform a new song he wrote," Maddie said as she was walking up the stairs. "Okay I'll think about it." "Maybe you can sing that new song you were singing last night. It souded really good." Rayna looked at her and asked, "you heard that?" Maddie stops and looks at her mom and says "mom I've found you drinking on the couch crying three times, I kinda just stay up until I know you've gone to sleep, so I know you're okay, mom im worried about you, that song holds all your feelings and I think it'd do you good to sing on Thursday, let them all out." Rayna walks towards the stairs and places her hand on Maddie's and says, "Maddie sweetie I'm fine, you don't need to be worried about me, I'm a big girl, I promise, but I dunno honey, Deacon asked you to go not me and I dont want to get in the way." " Mom, please." "We will talk aout this tomorrow. Now go tell you sister to get ready for dinner." Maddie smiled at Rayna and ran upstairs.

After Dinner Teddy came to pick up Daphne to go see a movie. There wasn't much talk between him and Rayna, mostly about what time Daphne would be home. When Maddie was putting the dishes in the sink, her phone rang. It was Deacon; he asked if she had talked to Rayna about Thursday night. She put her phone down on the counter and yelled for her mom to come into the kitchen. Rayna came running down the stairs in a panic. "What's wrong?" "Have you made up your mind about going to The Bluebird on Thursday to watch Deacon? Please mom Please!" Maddie asked. "Well I have given it some thought and I think it isn't a bad idea," Rayna said with a smile. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you mom. I have to go call Deacon." Maddie kissed Rayna on the cheek and ran up stairs. Rayna sat at the kitchen table and just smiled and thought, "This is my chance to make it right."

Thursday night came around and Rayna had no clue what to wear. She practically tried on her entire closet and nothing looked right. She finally tried on a pair of jeans and put on Deacon's favorite purple v-neck shirt that she only wears on special occasions. She walked over to the full length mirror and smiled, she knew that this was the outfit. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to her notebook and looked over some of her notes. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and it was Maddie wearing a blue flannel button down and a pair of jeans. "Mom I was wondering if I coud wear a pair of your boots, you know the ones with the blue flowers?" Maddie asked. "Of course. Let me get them for you," Rayna said as she got up off the bed. "Are you nervous?" "You know I do this for a living you don't think I would be but I kind of am. But I always get nervous when I'm around Deacon," Rayna said with a smile as she handed Maddie the boots. "Can you please go help your sister finish getting ready so we aren't late?" "Thanks, mom" Maddie said as she yelled down the hall to tell Daphne to hurry up.

Rayna walked back over to her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed Teddy's number and told him that he would have to pick Daphne up at The Bluebird at 6:30 because she was performing tonight. When she hung up the phone it started ringing. It was Tandy. "Hey, umm I know we had plans to have a ladies night but Bucky asked me to go to dinner an-" Rayna cut her off and said, "no its okay you go have fun I will just come back home after and relax." Maddie came running into Rayna's room and said, "can I spend the night at Tallia's after we get done at The Bluebird? Please mom." Tandy heard Maddie spoke up and said, "I could pick her up on our our way home from dinner and drop her off, it's on the way." "Are you sure? You don't have to do that," Rayna said. "Ya it's no problem." Rayna looked at Maddie and nodded. "You better go before you're late. I'll see you in a bit." Rayna hung up the phone and headed down the hall and and yelled at the girls to get there shoes on and get in the car.

Once they made it to The Bluebird they went inside and sat down at a table right in front of the stage. The waitress came up to them and took their drink order. "Do you see Deacon anywhere?" Maddie asked. Rayna laughed and said, "no your dad is always late where ever he goes." She heard the door open and there was a tall handsome man wearing her favorite blue flannel with dark faded blue jeans. She turned to Maddie and Daphne and said, "Deacon's here." They both jumped up and ran to the door. They each gave him a hug and took his hand to bring him back to the table. "Hey," Deacon said as he hugged Rayna. "Hey, nice shirt" Rayna whispered in his ear. "I could say the same to you," Deacon replied as he pulled away with a smile. The waitress came back and put their iced teas on the table and took Deacon's order. They exchanges some small talk until a man came on stage and said, "okay our first act for the night is a very talented young lady named Rayna Jaymes." "That's me," Rayna said as she looked at the girls and Deacon. "Now Daphne, your dad will be here in a little bit to pick you up. If I'm not done by then I love you and will pick you up tomorrow afternoon." She kissed her forhead and stood up. As she got all set up Deacon was talking to the girls and asked Maddie, "why didn't you tell me your mom was singing tonight?" "I wanted it to be a surprise," Maddie said with a smile.

Rayna sat down on the stool, looked at the crowed and said, "hi y'all this is a little song that I wrote the other night I hope y'all like it." The band began to play, she looked right at Deacon and these words rolled off her lips. "I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle, Laying down on the bathroom floor, My loneliness was a rattle in the windows, You said you don't want me anymore." They never lost eye contact. "And you left me, Standing on a corner crying, Feeling like a fool for trying, I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you. I wish I could erase our memory cause you didn't give a damn about me,Oh, finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you. These tears on you, You ain't worth another sleepless night and I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind. 'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give, What you did, boy, I'll never forget." Rayna felt a tear run down her cheek and had to look away so he couldn't see that she was crying. "You ain't worth another sleepless night and I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind. 'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give. What you did, boy, I'll never forget." She looked back at Deacon and sang the few and final words of the song, "I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle, Laying down on the bathroom floor." Rayna smiled as the audiance applauded and she walked off the stage back to the table. Deacon stood up, stopped her wiped the tears off her cheek, hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Ray, Im so sorry," Rayna pulled back and smiled.

There was an act between Rayna and Deacon, so the table was silent for a couple seconds, then Daphne spoke up and asked, "mom, what time is dad coming to get me?" "I'll text him right now and ask." Rayna said with a smile. As she dug around in her purse she felt Deacon's hand brush up against her arm which sent chills through her body. She didn't make it obvious that she wanted and even needed more, so she grabbed her phone and texted Teddy. "Your dad will be her in 5 minutes. Do you have everything you need?" "Yes," Daphne said. "Mom don't forget that I'm going to Tallia's after, " Maddie said. "Aunt Tandy will be be here when her and Bucky are done at dinner. Did you bring everything?" Rayna asked. "Ya I think so," Maddie said as she checked her bag.  
The man came back on stage and announced that it was Deacon's turn to sing. As he stood up from the table Rayna grabbed his hand and wished him good luck. Maddie and Daphne both smiled and said the same. As Deacon walked to the stage Rayna watched his every move. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool and said, "I wrote this song for a special someone and I hope they like it." He began to strum a couple chords on his guitar and began to sing. "I'd sell my soul just to see your face. And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain. In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith. But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.(I should have took the time to tell you) And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you)". Rayna felt chills go through her body with every word he sang. "My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black. (I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone) Without your touch I'm not gonna last. (I know you know that I need ya just to carry on) It feels like my walls are caving in. (You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on) And I'll do anything to have you here again.'' Out of no where Rayna feels a hand on her shoulder and is startled when she turned around and saw Teddy standing there. "Hey Daph, your dad's here." She grabbed her things gave Rayna a hug and kiss and took Teddy's hand. They began to walk away and she turned around and waved to Deacon. He smiled and continued singing. "Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long, and I can't stand to be alone. Please know this is not your fault, and all I want... Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay." She began to feel tears in her eyes and tried her hardest to hold them back. "There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday. And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay? (I can't go another day without you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (Girl you gotta know I love you) Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? (I can't go another day without you)." She knew she couldn't do it any longer and just let the tears go and they ran down her face. She hurried and wiped them away so Maddie wouldn't see. He saw her wipe her face as he finished the song. "Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?" "Thank you everyone I hope you all enjoyed it," Deacon said as he stood up and walked off stage.  
When he got to the table Maddie gave him a big hug and said, "you did great!" "Thanks sweetie," Deacon said as he sat down next to Rayna. "Mom, I'm going to use the restroom I'll be right back." Rayna nodded. Deacon placed his hand on the top of her thigh and asked, "are you okay? I saw you, you were crying." Rayna nodded as she wiped the tears off her cheek one last time. "I'm sorry I hurt you Ray. I promise I've changed I will never put you through anything like that again." Rayna looked him right in the eye's and said, "Deacon I love you with all my heart I wanna belive you, I really do but when I told you about Maddie you went off the wall and almost killed the both of us. Maddie wants you to be in her life and I want you to be in both of our lives but only if you can promise from here on out no more lies from the both of us." Deacon squeezed her hand, "I love you so much Ray. Why don't you come back to my place tonight and we can talk some more?" "Are you sure?" "Ya it will be like old times," Deacon said with a grin. "Umm old times, we didn't do much talking" Rayna stated. Deacon smiled and looked away.

Maddie sat back down at the table and asked if aunt Tandy was on her way. "Ya she just texted me and said she will be here in a couple minutes." "Okay. You guys were both great tonight, Really." "Thanks sweetheart," Rayna replied. "Thanks Darlin','' said Deacon. Maddie turned around and saw Tandy walk through the door. She walked up to the table and smiled. "Y'all look like your having a good time." "Ya we are," Deacon said. Tandy turned to Rayna, "hey can I talk to you for a minute?" "I'll be right back," Rayna told Deacon.

"You guys look like your getting along," said Tandy. "Ya listen, I think I might stay at his house tonight. So you can have the house to yourself." Rayna said quietly enought that only Tandy heard. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know what happens when you guys are together." Rayna's face turned red with embarassment and she shook her head. "He said were were gonna talk about us and what we want to happen with Maddie." "Okay, but can you just please promise me you will be careful?" Tandy pleaded. "I promise. I'm a big girl and I know what I want." "And what's that?" Tandy asked. "I just want Deacon back in my life and things back to the way they were before Teddy." Tandy smiled, "okay, call me if you need anything." "Okay I will," Rayna said as she hugged Tandy.

"Maddie, Aunt Tandy is all ready so go grab your bag and call me if you need anything okay." "Okay mom. I love you." "I love you too." Maddie walked to the other side of the table and gave Deacon a hug and he said, "bye Kiddo ill see you later." "Bye."  
Rayna sat back down at the table and asked Deacon if he wanted another iced tea. "No I'm okay. But I am ready to get out of here." " Okay just let me pay the waitress," said Rayna. "Nope, already taken care of," Deacon said. "You're a sneaky one Mr. Claybourne. Then I guess we're set." Deacon took Rayna's hand and they walked out of the Bluebird together.


End file.
